Dressage
by MyOwnMarilyn
Summary: "Ses ongles déchirent la peau, le tissu, tout ce qui se touche, tout se qui s'accroche ; son esprit s'effiloche" Yaoi NearMello - LEMON.
1. Chapter 1 - Dressage

**Dressage.**

**Disclaimer** _Death Note_ et tous ses personnages appartiennent (fort heureusement pour eux) à Tsugumi OHBA et Takeshi OBATA.

**Warning** Yaoi rating M, et pas à moitié !

**Bêta** ThePeanutsBird

Première fic' publiée, je lâche mes bébés mots dans la jungle de FFnet... À vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait !

*o*o*o*

"Putain, Near ..."

Mello gémit et les draps murmurent contre ses reins, anticipant ses va, appréhendant ses vient. Ses ongles déchirent la peau, le tissu, tout ce qui se touche, tout ce qui s'accroche ; son esprit s'effiloche.

"Mello avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration" Coup de rein ordonné, lisse, régulier. Retrait trop lent. "Alors je le libère". Possession violente.

Boule de nerf, délivrante.

Mello chouine, pleurniche, supplie, mais rien n'y fait. Torture volontaire, Near cherche la paix. Lentement. Délicieusement. Ses mains crochètent les hanches, les redressent -encore, toujours plus-, pétrissent la peau trop claire, trop tendue par les os.

"Oh" Des dents se referment dans le vide, claquent plus fort que la peau contre la peau, que les os contre les os. "Near … faut que t'arr- Oh -arrête …. C'est p-pas toi NearNearNearNEAR PUTAIN LÀ !"

Au corps à angle droit, l'autre se colle, se soude, fusionne. Jonction en bas, jonction en haut. Une langue rose parcourt la carotide affolée, recueille gémissements et supplications, des dents mordillent la peau au goût de cacao, puis suçotent la veine.

Coup de rein sur coup de rein, le manège revient.

Langue dents, succion. Langue, dents, succion.

Hématome.

"L va le voir, Near" Grommelle Mello entre deux balancements. Son corps n'est plus qu'un instrument oscillant en rythme avec le temps. Langue, dents succion. Langue, dents, succ-

"C'est le but."

Murmure terne, morne, désaccordé avec le corps qui l'expulse. Chaire moite, pupilles dilatées, halètements imperceptibles, Near aime.

Domination jusqu'au bout, spirituelle comme corporelle. Extase.

Vengeance.

Mello doit comprendre.

Il se retire, emporte toute chaleur, tout plaisir, laissant Mello languissant, torturé, tendu. Obnubilé. Il ne faut que Near dans sa tête. Pas de L. Pas de classement. Juste Near.

"Me laisse pas Near, me laisse pas."

Il observe, caresse des yeux les lignes douces et cassées du corps trop maigre, analyse la courbure du dos. Fusille la main qui rampe vers la hampe violacée.

"Pas touche, Mello. C'est mon tour."

Near se rapproche, se faufile sans jamais toucher, laissant son souffle frapper la colonne vertébrale trop présente, trop cassante. Gigotement de désir, de vide insatisfait, de plaisir trop abstrait. Sourire. Near sera partout.

Ses mains empoignent la taille osseuse et retournent le petit corps. Face à lui, les paupières sont férocement fermées. Les cuisses aussi. Near s'en fout, il faut frapper le cœur.

Ses lèvres parcourent le nez, pincent les pommettes rougies, puis les dents tirent, tirent ses lèvres. Pas de baiser, Mello aime le combat.

"Ouvre les yeux."

Négation, refus. Near pose ses doigts sur les paupières et appuie, un peu, beaucoup, sa langue forçant le passage pour murmurer dans sa bouche.

"Regarde Moi"

Refus. Cette fois, c'est sur sa queue qu'il appuie, un peu, beaucoup. Des iris vertes se dévoilent, bouffées par le noir. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, happant sa langue pour la dominer. Des bras s'enroulent autour de son coup et serrent fort, étouffent, et puis ses cuisses étouffent sa taille, compressent ses reins.

Merde. Mello ne doit pas gagner.

Near va et vient, ses hanches roulent contre Mello, électrisant sa queue, anesthésiant son corps, il n'y a que leurs bassins qui se fracassent l'un contre l'autre, et ces bouches qui se bouffent. Plus vite. Plus fort.

Respiration, puis un nouveau combat, langue contre langue, sexe contre sexe, œil contre œil. C'est la bataille de l'âme, du tout être, du rien, une recherche d'annihilation extatique.

"N...Near !"

_Pas comme ça._

Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand, son dos se cambre contre Near, il happe l'air comme un drogué. Suffoquant. Larmoyant. Near accélère, bouscule, violente, et toujours plus d'éclairs, toujours plus d'électricité entre eux, ça brûle !

Un coup de rein et sa main rampe, un coup de rein et sa main palpe. Un dernier et deux doigts s'enfoncent dans son intimité, crochètent la boule de nerf comme un hameçon.

"NEAR !" hurlement. Giclée blanche qui coulisse entre eux comme de la colle, arc de cercle jouissif. Décisif.

Gagné.

Fier, premier, élevé, Near retire ses doigts et les remplace par son membre. Contrôle jusqu'au bout, retenu pour mieux salir. Mello ne sait plus que crier. Ses cordes vocales lâchent mais il continue, pas d'arrêt, juste un putain d'abandon.

"Regarde moi dans les yeux, pendant."

Mello obéit sur le champs et Near ne voit plus que ses yeux noirs, que son cœur qui bat à ses tempes, violent, impulsif.

"Salis-moi"

Near sourit et Mello rougit, gamin dans un corps trop grand.

"Je salis quoi ? Ton... Cœur ? Ta bouche ? Ton cul ?"

Propos amers, rancuniers, jaloux. Near veut tout. Propos qui se fêlent quand Mello s'approche entre deux couinements et l'embrasse.

Embrasse.

Pas d'arrière pensée, pas de combat, pas de lutte acharnée, juste deux hommes qui font l'amour, passionnément, bestialement, mais qui font l'amour.

Des doigts effleurent la joue de Near et putain, c'est cette douceur qui le tue. Il vient dans un râle, dans un grognement, ses hanches poussant contre Mello comme pour s'imbriquer au point de ne plus pouvoir sortir.

Brûlure interne, nouvel orgasme de Mello, doux, addictif.

Near lui caresse la tête, murmure contre son crâne.

Incohérence. Béatitude. Mello se fond dans ses bras Near sous lui.

Plus qu'un.

Near sourit.

Le dressage est finit.

*o*o*o*

Alors verdict ?

_MyOwnMarilyn_


	2. Chapter 2 - RAR

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes  
**

_**Babiboo-chan :**_

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments pleins de bonnes ondes :D

Effectivement un autre texte est terminé et n'attends plus que d'être posté, et j'ai un début de troisième sur le feu… ) J'espère que les suivants te plairont autant que celui-ci, et te dis à plus tard !

MoM

xoxox

**_ShiroYume :_**

Je suis flattée d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer – même le temps d'une fic – le Mello uke :3

Effectivement les caractères poussés à l'extrême peuvent être déroutants, mais j'ai tout de même tenté de garder leurs démons de base sans leur en inventer de nouveaux.

En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et ta review, qui vont certainement m'aider à m'améliorer ^^

MoM


End file.
